1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing the level of transmission output.
The apparatus for stabilizing the level of transmission output is used, in radio communications, to reduce signal interference between channels and simplify receiver processes. The apparatus must be simple and low cost and must stabilize, in particular, a rise of an output signal when a power source is turned on or when burst communication starts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for stabilizing transmission output according to a prior art employs integrating circuits to remove noise or the influence of modulation from a control signal that is used to feedback-control an output control unit, thereby stabilizing the level of an output signal transmitted from the output control unit.
The control signal of the prior art, however, becomes zero or nearly zero when a power source is turned on or when burst signal transmission starts. The control signal at zero or nearly zero is unable to stabilize the level of transmission output.